


Splash Zone

by philos_manthanein



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Desperation, Handcuffs, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: Deacon and MacCready have a real golden gay time.





	Splash Zone

MacCready is the first one to notice something’s wrong, but it’s already too late. His arms are moving, not on his own volition, someone is moving them for him. His brain is too hazy, swirling, it feels like the room is spinning. He’s really drunk and recalls getting into a fight. He got into it with Deacon, because they’re always arguing, always hating on each other; always getting physical in so many different ways. 

But it’s not Deacon who is manipulating his body this time.

He knows because when he opens his eyes Deacon is right there facing him, but his head is on MacCready’s shoulder and he’s not moving save for the warm puffs of his breath against MacCready’s neck. For some reason Deacon has his arms wrapped around MacCready, his legs too because they’re sitting on the cold floor. He notices his arms are around Deacon too, like they’re hugging. He feels full of revulsion, because while they have angrily fucked they have never been so intimate.

Then he feels cool metal on his wrists, feels the snap of a lock. Suddenly he’s sober.

MacCready’s gaze focuses sharply in time to make out the figure now rising from behind Deacon. It’s Kadir, instable bloodthirsty wild card of the wasteland, also MacCready’s current employer and Deacon’s occasional ally. 

“What’re you doing?” MacCready asks, his angry question slurring as he futilely tries to tug his wrists apart.

“You kids just can’t play nice,” Kadir replies, mocking some housewife-like tone and placing his hands on his hips for extra effect, “So it’s time-out for you, mister.”

“Very funny.” MacCready seethes, yanking at the cuffs and trying to maneuver his arms around. “Knock it off, let me go!”

But Kadir is already headed for a ladder across the tiny room. It’s then that MacCready realizes he’s in some sort of cellar. They’d stopped off in Sanctuary, a base he’s been to numerous times, but he’s never seen or heard of this particular location. There’s a sinking feeling of dread and anxiety that he doesn’t really know where he is.

“Kadir!” He shouts after his boss, but Kadir’s already climbed up out of the metal hatch in the ceiling.

The hatch slams back down so forcefully it makes MacCready’s ears ring. Deacon finally stirs, his mouth groaning against MacCready’s neck sleepily. He tries shifting around, but his movement is limited, which is confusing to him. So he tries to be a little more forceful with his arms.

“Ow!” MacCready growls at the sudden pain in his lower back from Deacon’s restrained flailing. “Watch what you’re doing, you moron!”

Deacon finally lifts his head. Now he’s even more confused and being drunk doesn’t help much. The last thing he recalls is having pinned MacCready to the floor of the shitty little bar the settlers of Sanctuary had installed in one of the abandoned houses. Now they’re on the floor hugging? Well, weirder things have happened when whiskey’s involved. He could have woken up riding MacCready’s dick, which actually would be less weird.

“Aw, I knew you’d finally come around to me.” Deacon teases maliciously, squeezing MacCready extra tight.

“Shut up.” MacCready seethes in disgust.

“Make me.” Deacon grins, sure to press his mouth against MacCready’s neck so he can feel it since he can’t see it. 

“I’m gonna beat that smile right off your stinkin’ face once I get these cuffs off.” MacCready says, once again trying to pull and twist and tug at the metal around his wrists.

“Promises, promises.” Deacon laughs.

He doesn’t put in the same effort MacCready does. The way their arms are linked and their legs are tangled around each other makes trying to wriggle free seem like a wasted effort. He assumes it was Charmer, though he knows his real name is Kadir, who did this. Both because he faintly recalls his voice and because he’s the only twisted fuck Deacon regularly consorts with that would do something so simultaneously hilarious and cruel. He doesn’t think this is anything other than some temporary joke. Hopefully it’s very temporary.

“Oh no.” Deacon says suddenly. 

“What?” MacCready snaps, annoyed.

“I gotta pee.” Deacon replies.

“You’re not funny.” MacCready rolls his eyes and goes back to trying to force his escape.

“I’m serious!” Deacon says, and it really is the truth for once. “I drank so much. Way more than you.”

MacCready snorts at Deacon’s weak attempt to brag. “Well that’s too bad.”

“It’s gonna be bad for you if you keep squirming around like that.” Deacon warns him. 

MacCready doesn’t believe him. Smart people never believe Deacon; he puts the boy-who-cried-wolf to shame. So, MacCready doesn’t stop his squirming and writhing, intent on finding some way to escape. The only thing that stops him is when Deacon suddenly squeezes him tight with his arms and legs.

“Stop.” Deacon actually begs. “Please.”

The airy, whining tone of Deacon’s voice so close to his skin actually makes MacCready shiver. Deacon’s good, really good, at manipulation. MacCready partly wonders if Deacon is actually trying to turn him on just so he can mock him for it. Wouldn’t be the first time.

“You’ll have to try harder than that.” MacCready sneers, intentionally thrusting his arms to jostle Deacon around. 

Deacon gasps out and then tightens his limbs around MacCready again, wincing. He really has to go and MacCready is being an asshole, as usual. Deacon feels all feverish from the effort of trying to hold back. The more he thinks about it the more he has to struggle. This is bad. He practically buries his face into MacCready’s neck for lack of any other option. He groans a little, finding no relief for the steadily growing tight pressure in his bladder.

The sudden docility does make MacCready pause, if only because he suddenly feels highly uncomfortable for his own, terrible reasons. He can’t help it. He and Deacon might not get along, but that hasn’t stopped them from having sex before. Having Deacon so close, practically sitting in his lap, brings on all kinds of tantalizing thoughts. MacCready feels a hot shot run straight through him, right to his cock. The more Deacon squeezes around him, the more he pants and whines warmly against his skin, the harder MacCready gets. There’s no way Deacon can’t notice.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Deacon wants to sound grossed out, but it just comes out as a heavy whisper against MacCready’s ear. 

“What? I can’t help it.” MacCready actually sounds a little sheepish.

“Unbelievable.” Deacon shakes his head, his nose rubbing against MacCready’s neck and his lips brushing MacCready’s jaw. “I’m suffering here and you’re getting a hard-on.”

“I mean, is that really much different than usual?” MacCready tries to joke and it works, Deacon laughs.

“Oh god, don’t- Don’t make me laugh.” Deacon whines; he’s starting to feel a little sick, it’s really hurting. “I dunno how much longer I can hold it.”

MacCready gets this warm, electric feeling in his chest. Deacon really does seem to be pained. For how much they hate each other, MacCready would have expected Deacon to just do it and then laugh about it. But he seems to be really holding back, though maybe it’s because he’d be embarrassed. Since when has Deacon known shame? MacCready’s chest flutters again and his hips shift, drawing a groan out of both himself and Deacon.

“Just… Just go already.” MacCready says softly.

“What?” Deacon sounds surprised.

“You heard me,” MacCready bites his bottom lip, almost shocked at himself for consenting to this. “Just go, man…”

Deacon is immediately suspicious, because MacCready has never been nice to him, and this is weirdly the nicest thing anyone has ever given him permission to do. He’s so full though, feeling so stretched thin that he’s going to burst. He doesn’t dare to question it and make MacCready change his mind. Deacon finally lets go, through his jeans and everything. His piss comes out like a flood, like a burst dam, so forceful he almost worries it’s gonna somehow damage his dick. It soaks, wet and hot, through his clothes and down into MacCready’s too. Fuck, it feels so, so good, he’s nearly shivering from it.

MacCready feels the knot of anticipation inside his belly erupt into fire when he feels Deacon’s urine start to drench him. It’s so strange and gross and hot. MacCready’s face is so warm with shame that he is so enthralled by the sensation. Experimentally, he bucks his hips up, indulging in the wet heat now added to the tight friction of his lap. He could probably cum from this, if Deacon would let him.

Deacon rubs his red, slightly sweaty face against MacCready’s shoulder, then lifts his head. He can only pull back enough to rest his forehead against MacCready’s. He’s surprised he’s allowed to. He feels a little dizzy, and a lot humiliated. The slow upward rocking of MacCready’s hips are telling him all sorts of information he’s not sure he’s ready to process at the moment. Now that his bladder is empty, he notices his dick is getting hard, fast.

“Thank you.” Deacon says quietly, his mouth brushing against MacCready’s.

MacCready tries to say something in reply, but is interrupted by the sudden shrieking sound of rusted hinges flying open. The tiny cellar is suddenly flooded with light. From above, a shadow leaps down onto the floor, completely ignoring the ladder. 

“You shitlords make up yet?” Kadir calls, standing up straight.

And then he stares at them, seemingly taking in their current compromised state, though it’s hard to tell behind the sunglasses. Kadir snorts, then giggles, then completely falls over cackling. He starts calling up through the hatch for others to come and look, much to his companions joint mortification.

Deacon and MacCready decide they’re never drinking with Kadir again. 

 


End file.
